Confliction
see here for patch notes. Future Planned Alt Abilities I'm thinking that you can swap out your abilities with other ones that you unlock by levelling up using the character for a whole match; so it's like TF2 but more restrictive *Autarch - Shadowing, Tendrils, Dark Cloak *Cryoman - Mist, Blockade, Ice Rink *Lightspeed - Flicker, Siphon, Solar Storm *Tiger Eye - Pounce, Temper, Ravage *Aftershock - Stalagmites, Boulder, Landslide *Jackhammer - High Jump *Lexicon *Zephyr - Dive Bomb, Fusillade, Wind Tunnel *Fracti - Molten Glass, Embedding, Crystal Dome *Gold Trident - Hydraulic Scutum, Riptide, Poseidon's Wrath *Inferna - Ignite, Flare, Drought *Stronghold - Force Push, Encase, Cleanse, Smoke and Mirrors *Kingwood - Crawling Vines *Vibro - *Voltaje - *Centrifuge - *Daxian - *Haven - Infirmary, Mend *Pharmacy - *Blackbird - Gauntlet Shield, Fire In The Hole, Isonic Overcharge *Machinos - *Red Cloak - *Whipsnake - Restrain, Fixer, Whipshock =Base References For Each Character= I know most of these references are models and that having everybody being conventionally attractive isn't very "PC", but um, I don't care *Lightspeed - Kendji Girac / Hey Pappen *Blackbird - "Russian male model" on Google Images *Whipsnake - the girl in the "digital panting sunny garden time lapse" yt video *Tiger Eye - Song He Kyo *Autarch - Artur Rehi *Cryoman - Steven Yeun *Europa - Lauren Budd *Aftershock - "Argentinian female" on Google Images *Zephyr - Nicolas Omar *Fracti - "Indian woman" on Google Images *Stronghold - "Saudi Arabian Woman" on Google Images *Gold Trident - Alex Christodoulou *Inferna - Caterina Alzetta *Jackhammer - "Aboriginal Man" on Google Images *Machinos - Burak Ozcivit *Haven - "Djibouti female" on Google Images *Daxian - Zhao Lei (add "male model" at the end when searching) *Centrifuge - "royalty free mexican woman picture" on Google Images *Kingwood - "young hawaiian man stock photo" on Google Images *Silencer - "tall nose" on Google Images *Vibro - Nazea Silbury *Lexicon - Harley Moreinstein *Voltaje - "spanish top male model, you mirin hard brah?" on Google Images *Psyché - Elizabeth Huppert *Orbit - "jamaican male model" on Google Images *Engine - "vietnamese women | watchmen wiki" on Google Images *Pharmercy - TBA =Controls (Subject To Lots of Change)= *Main Weapon - Left Mouse *Melee - Right Mouse *Move - WASD *Jump - Space *Crouch - Control *Sprint - WASD + Shift *Reload - R *Ability 1 - Q *Ability 2 - E *Charged Ability - Z *Toggle Leaderboard - Tab *Toggle Menu - Esc *Toggle Feed - Enter Concept: Call-Outs So, similar to Overwatch, there are several keys you can press to toggle a specific voice line. Some call-outs will not be able to be activated by default, and you'll have to bind them to whatever key you want in options, since there are finite keys and a lot of call-outs. Here are a list of ideas I have for them: *'Greeting' - bound to C by default - When activated, your character says a variation of "hello" and does a little animation. *'Gratitude' - bound to 1 by default - When activated, your characters says a variation of "thank you". *'Status Report' - bound to 2 by default - When activated, your character reports their health. There are three variations: one for when high health, one for medium health, and one for low health. *'Rendezvous/Rally' - bound to 3 by default - When activated, your icon begins to glow brightly on the minimap to your teammates, and a small icon appears above your head, asking for the rest of your team to join them. There are two variations, depending on whether you're fighting an enemy or not. *'Reminder' - bound to 4 by default - When activated, your character reminds the rest of the team about the objective, and said objective begins to glow on your team's minimap. *'Mark For Death' - bound to 5 by default - When activated, the enemy you were looking at when you pressed the button starts to glow on your team's minimap. There are two versions: one for when the enemy has high health, and one for when they're on low health. *'Coordinate Push' - bound to upwards scroll by default - When activated, your character tells the entire team to go ahead and push forward. There are two other variations for "Push Left" and "Push Right", but these two aren't bound to any key by default. *'Retreat' - bound to downwards scroll by default - When activated, your character tells the entire team to lay back and retreat. *'Report Intruder' - not bound by default - There are three variations, which have to be bound to three separate keys. When activated, your character provides a warning regarding an enemy, and which direction they're coming at in one of three directions: left, behind, and right. Category:Games Category:Post-Test Page Category:WIP